It is well known that a variety of electrical surge protection devices have long been used for the protection of electrical equipment from electrical spikes that occur from time to time in power lines. Each surge protection device typically serves one or more electrical devices that are deemed to be particularly important to protect, usually because of the expense or the severe problems that can result from the equipment being taken out of service.
One typical implementation discloses a surge protection device being embodied inside a power strip whereby protecting the receptacles of that power strip. Accordingly, this protection device is not readily removable and therefore, once the surge protection device is triggered and used, the replacement cost for the device would uneconomically include the cost of another power strip.
Another implementation discloses a surge protection device being "sandwiched" by an electrical outlet (e.g., a wall outlet, a power strip) and the plug of an appliance being protected. More specifically, an electrical appliance for which surge protection is sought is plugged into a receptacle provided on the backside of the surge protection device. Prongs on the front side of the surge protection device are then plugged into an electrical outlet to electrically connect the electrical appliance to the power line. The surge protection elements of the device protect the electrical appliance from transient voltage surges on the power line. Disadvantageously, the size of the combination resulting from coupling the appliance with the surge protection device often is too bulky. Therefore, it does not provide sufficient room for other electrical appliances to be plugged into the receptacles of the electrical outlet that are immediately adjacent to the receptacle where the combination is connected.
Yet another surge protection device includes prongs for mating with a receptacle of an electrical outlet such as a wall outlet or a power strip. The device further includes a housing that contains surge protection electronics for protecting all of the receptacles of that electrical outlet. Unfortunately, the surge protection device itself takes up a receptacle.
A need therefore exists for providing a surge protection device that is readily accessible for removal ease and replacement convenience. Such a device should also be easily replaced with as economical a cost as possible. Furthermore, it is desired that the operation of the device does not require the use of an electrical receptacle.